


parsel

by regel



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Ichiru kebingungan, Issei sedang membingkis parsel. Buat apa?





	parsel

**Author's Note:**

> tsukipro (mungkin) punya tsukino #apa

Siang-siang, Ichiru agak keheranan melihat kakak kembarnya yang sedang membungkus sesuatu. Parsel berisi buah-buahan dan kudapan sehat seperti yogurt dan susu kalengan. “Itu buat siapa, Issei?”

Kakak kembarnya masih membungkus keranjangnya dengan plastik dan pita. “Ini untuk Dai-san, dia diopname kemarin.”

“Heh serius?! Sakit apa? Kok aku ga tau?” Ichiru bertanya runtutan, jelas kaget. Murase Dai adalah anggota SolidS yang terlihat paling sehat di antara semuanya. Badannya tinggi menjulang dengan otot tangan terlihat dan dada bidang. Bahkan mungkin di antara semua anak-anak asuhan Tsukino Production, mungkin dialah yang paling atletis.

Murase Dai yang itu, justru sekarang terbaring sakit. Penyakit memang tidak pilih-pilih.

“Aku kurang tahu detailnya,” kata Issei, mengikat pita biru muda sewarna rambut Dai di bingkisannya, “tapi katanya sesuatu tentang gangguan pita suara atau semacamnya? Yang jelas untuk sementara Dai-san tidak bisa menyanyi.”

“Aaah, sayang sekalii,” keluh si adik kembar. Anggota termuda SQ itu berbaring di atas sofa. “Yang lain sudah dikasih tahu? Mau berangkat jenguk bareng?”

Issei menggeleng, bingkisannya sudah siap dibawa sekarang. “Anggota SolidS sudah menjenguk tadi pagi. Shuu dan Eichi sepertinya nanti malam baru bisa jenguk, Ichiru ikut mereka saja.”

“Lho, kenapa?” raut muka Ichiru jadi heran. Ini maksudnya Issei mau pergi sendiri?

Di luar dugaan, kakak kembarnya itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru memeluk bingkisannya erat-erat. “Umm... aku mau pergi menjenguk Dai-san secara pribadi dulu...”

Agak hening sejenak. Otak Ichiru yang polos tidak bisa langsung konek. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia sadar dan mengiyakan. “Oooh gitu! Oke deh! Bersenang-senanglah!”

Issei agak lega Ichiru bisa mengerti. Susah menjelaskannya, soalnya. “Maaf ya, Ichiru. Aku pergi dulu.”

“Iya, sampai jumpa!”

Issei menghilang bersama dengan bingkisannya.

**Author's Note:**

> hiks.. aku cuma bisa bikin beginian..
> 
> cepat sembuh, Dai-chaaan! #salah


End file.
